Chapter 18 - Timothy’s Training Interview
The next day Ash and Pikachu were up early and after hot shower in a small, but interesting designed bathroom they headed out of the room. "Alright! Today I’ll do a little early morning training to warm up for my first battle." exclaimed Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu As he walked up the tunnel he saw that the living room door was open and when he went in he saw Tanza, Misty, Brock, and Steve were all in front of the television. "Hay what's going on?" asked Ash "We just got finished watching the news. They say that last night strange atmospheric anomaly's began appearing all across the globe. Last night some of the other region’s were devastated by tsunami’s, category three hurricane's and devastating earthquakes." explained Tanza "Allot of those people and pokémon didn't make It." sighed Misty Ash looked at the television as it showed pictures of all the devastation and destruction from the other regions. "Well there's nothing we can do for them, but we can pray for those who survived and hope that they have the strength to move on." sighed Steve "Hay Steve where is Timothy?" asked Ash "Well he's down in his training area. Come on I’ll show you." said Steve Ash followed Steve out of the room and back up the tunnel to where they came down on the ladder where they took the left tunnel. "So Steve...were you able to find out anything about that fossil Timothy gave you last night?" asked Ash "No not really, but what I can tell you is that if it is a fossil it's not like any fossil I’ve seen." stated Steve "What do you mean?" asked Ash "Chu?" wondered Pikachu Just then they stepped into a large cavern and as Ash and Pikachu looked around they saw target boards, punching bags, wooden dummy's and other training stuff. "Pika." said Pikachu "This place is huge...what is it?" asked Ash "This is Timothy's training room. He and his pokémon actually dug out this cavern." noted Steve "Ee...Eeve." greeted Lilly as she ran up to them. "Hay Lilly where's Timothy at?" asked Ash Lilly turned around and started bouncing away with Ash and Steve right behind her. They saw that Kachu, Nina, Nikita, and Lucaria where doing Kata in front of a large underground lake. "That's a Kata, but still where’s Timothy?" asked Ash Kachu, Lucaria, Nina and Nikita all turned around and pointed at a something farther back over the water. Ash walked over to the edge of the water and there he saw Timothy floating over the water with an emerald green energy surrounding him. "What is he doing?" asked Ash "He's meditating. Hay Timothy come here!” shouted Steve "Chu." said Pikachu "This feeling that I sense coming from him…It's similar to the feeling I got the first time I saw him in Kanto." thought Ash to himself. All of a sudden Timothy stopped glowing, he opened his eyes they saw that his eyes were glowing green and then they suddenly stopped. "What's up everybody? So Steve did you find out what that fossil was?" asked Timothy as he unfolded his legs and floated toward over the water toward them. "Nope not really, but what I can tell you is that it's part of a fossil." sighed Steve "Do you know what kind of pokémon it was?" asked Timothy "Not a clue...I’ve never seen a fossil like It." shrugged Steve "Well I can tell you that whatever it was it was more powerful than any ordinary pokémon. That fossil is giving off a lot of energy, but I can find out what it was later." smiled Timothy Steve threw him the rock to him and he caught It, before putting it in his jacket pocket. "Oh yea...Steve do you have any extra item's?" asked Timothy "Yea! I just stocked up the day before yesterday. Why do you need anything?" asked Steve "Yeah. I need a little bit of everything." nodded Timothy "Well I’ll go pack a few item's for you." nodded Steve "After your done tell Tanza and everybody to meet use at the ladder to go." smiled Timothy "Ok." nodded Steve and he turned around walking away. "Hay Timothy can you show me the basic's of how you train?" asked Ash "Well remember…I said that you had to get three gym badges before I would start your aura training.” reminded Timothy “I mean how do you train with your pokémon?” asked Ash “Oh that…sure. Let's start...in the long run training your pokémon will help you with the training I’m going to put you through." smiled Timothy "Ok! Infernape, Saurava come on out." said Ash He held both his pokéballs out in front of himself and in a flash of light both Infernape and Saurava appeared in front of him. "Sura." said Saurava as he appeared in front of Ash. "Infer." said Infernape as he appeared in front of Ash. "Let's see...you have Pikachu, Saurava and your Infernape. I'll let you in on a few little training secrets that you can use to make your pokémon stronger." nodded Timothy "Alright Pikachu, Saurava, Infernape let's listen up." urged Ash and they all nodded. "Alright let's begin with a few basic pokémon explanations. As you already know a pokémon’s strength is not only determined by the pokémon’s nature, but also by its natural ability's and these are known as the pokémon’s stat's. All pokémon have seven basic stats starting with their Health Points or HP for short and this determines the amount of damage a pokémon can take before it is knocked out. Second is their Attack stat and it stands for a pokémon’s physical strength for attack's like Pikachu's Iron Tail or Volt Tackle. Third is their Defense stat and it stands for a pokémon’s resistance to physical attack's. Alright Ash are you still with me?" asked Timothy "Yea I’m still with you." nodded Ash. "Alright fourth is their Special Attack stat and it stands for a pokémon’s special attack power for attack's like Pikachu's Thunderbolt or Thunder. Fifth is their Special Defense stat and it stands for a pokémon’s resistance to special attacks. Sixth is their speed stat and it determines just how fast a pokémon is and seventh is their Evasion stat which determines how well your pokémon is at dodging attacks. Now based on these seven elements’ you can determine just how powerful a pokémon is. Alright." explained Timothy "Yes." nodded Ash "Alright first were going to test your pokémon’s attack today. This can be done by basic everyday training. Do you see those rocks over there?" asked Timothy as he pointed at a bunch of large rocks in the ground. "Sure I see them." nodded Ash he looked at all the rocks. "Alright let’s see any of your pokémon can break one with just their strength alone." requested Timothy “Alright...Pikachu you wanna give it a try?” asked Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu Pikachu dashed toward the rock and when he got several feet away from it he jumped into the air and stated spinning like a buzz saw. "Alright go Pikachu." cheered Ash "Nice form." complimented Timothy "Chu." agreed Kachu Pikachu came spinning down and hit the rock with his tail, but he just bounced off the rock without leaving a scratch. "Chu." moaned Pikachu rubbing his tail. "Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu as he ran back up to them. "Not so easy is it." snickered Timothy "Chu." said Pikachu shaking his head. "What about you Saurava or Infernape. Either if you want to give it a try?" asked Timothy "Sar." said Saurava shaking his head. "Ferna." nodded Infernape as he stepped forward "Ok then, let's see what you can do then." smiled Timothy "Infer." nodded Infernape He took off running toward one of the rocks and jumped up into the air with his fist beside him. He threw his fist forward and hit the rock causing it to split down the center all the way around . "Ferna....Fernap!" shouted Infernape as he stepped back from the rock. "Alright you did it!" exclaimed Ash "Not too shabby Infernape, but when your physical attack become stronger you’ll be able to a lot more than that. Lucaria show them what I mean." smiled Timothy Lucaria nodded and took off running toward a rock, before jumping up into the air. She then came down on top of one of the rocks with her right paw causing it to explode and shatter it into pieces. "No way...how did he do that?" asked Ash "Pika!" shouted Pikachu "Infernape." gawked Infernape as he looked at Lucaria walking back toward Timothy smiling. "Sur..Va." said Saurava "It's simple. Like I said before it's just like everyday basic training. You just need to know what type of workout strength's what stat. This type of training known basically as Rock Crushing is training that increase's their physical strength. This is not only a way to increase the strength of your pokémon physical type attacks, but this is also a tactical way to teach and strengthen your pokémon’s hand to hand combat style." explained Timothy "I see." nodded Ash "When you get a chance to do a little training try and find a training method that increase's your pokémon’s attack, but for now you have a gym battle to get to." smiled Timothy as he returned Lucaria and Lilly back to their pokéballs. "Alright I think I’m ready. Saurava, Infernape return." said Ash as Saurava and Infernape disappeared into their pokéballs. They walked up the tunnel till they got to the ladder were Steve, Tanza, Misty, and Brock was waiting for them. "What took y'all?" asked Tanza "I had to give Ash a few training tip's." replied Timothy "Oh well we'd better get going." hurried Tanza "We'll see you later Steve." waved Timothy "Alright! Good luck with your gym battle's Ash and Timothy." said Steve as they started climbing the later. When they all got to the top of the ladder the walked back cave entrance and once outside they noticed that the wind was blowing pretty hard. They then followed Timothy back trough the forest path about back out onto the road where they continued on toward Karlin. "I can't wait for my gym battle!" exclaimed Ash "I bet, but first we have to get there without being blown away." stated Misty "Yea this wind is kind of strong this morning." agreed Tanza Just then they all stopped when they noticed Timothy had stopped and was looking up the sky. "Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Brock All of a sudden they began to hear a rumble echo through the sky as the wind suddenly started to blow harder. "Here we go again with this freak storm!" shouted Tanza as she braced herself trying not to get blown away. "Not again!“ shouted Brock as the ground started to shake. Nina and Nikita flew down in front of Timothy and took cover in his jacket as lightning began to flash across the sky. Then it started to rain hard as the wind started to blow harder as the ground started to shake even harder. “Something strange here...i don't sense that menacing force like before. Maybe this storm isn't being caused by whatever was causing the others.” said Ash to himself. "We have to find cover before we get blown away!” shouted Misty "She's right...we have to go back to the cave!“ shouted Brock "Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash. "We'll be blown sky high before we even make it to the path again!” shouted Tanza "Well we just can't stand here!” shouted Misty They all looked at Timothy who was still standing in front of them looking at the sky with Kachu, Nina, and Nikita in his jacket. To Be Continued................... Category:Season 1 Content